Blog użytkownika:Córka mądrości 222/Córunia mądrości: Rozdział 22
'' Rozdział 22 ' Karolina''' Nastała noc. Wszyscy zasnęli, tylko ja schowana pod kołdrą, z latarką w dłoni czytałam książkę. Bardzo przeżywałam książkowe wydarzenia. Gdy przeczytałam połowę książki, poczułam piasek pod oczami. Odłożyłam książkę i latarkę. Zasnęłam od razu. * * * Obudziło mnie pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam oczy przerażona. ''Puk, puk, puk. ''Znów usłyszałam ciche pukanie. Zaczęłam ciężko oddychać. Dziwiłam się, że bicie mojego serca nie obudziło całej Europy. Chwyciłam najbliżej leżącą rzecz, latarkę. Byłam gotowa obronić się tym pozornie niegroźnym przedmiotem. Drzwi do mojej kajuty powoli się otworzyły. Zapaliłam latarkę i spróbowałam oślepić nieproszonego gości. Oświetliłam twarz przybysza. -Wiktor?- szepnęłam.- Wiesz, która godzina?! -Cześć- wyszczerzył zęby. Po czym spojrzał na zegarek.- Jest północ, a co? -Haha, bardzo śmieszne- burknęłam. Zmierzwił włosy. -Dobra, czego chcesz?- spytałam. -Chodź- szepnął i wyszedł z pokoju. Zostałam chwilę na miejscu zdziwiona, ale niedługo. Wyszłam za nim. Zaprowadził mnie a pokład. -Co robisz?- spytałam ostro. -Ciii... Patrz w niebo- szepnął. Zrobiła jak prosił. Widziałam gwiezdne konstelacje. Nagle mnóstwo gwiazd zaczęło spadać. -Pomyśl życzenie- szepnął mi do ucha i objął mnie ramieniem. Pomyślałam o szczęściu ukochanych osób i przyjaciół. Zacisnęłam mocno zęby, skrzyżowałam palce wskazujące z środkowymi i miałam nadzieję, że się to spełni. Patrzyłam na nocne niebo jak zaczarowana. Czułam na sobie jego wzrok. Odwróciłam się twarzą do Wiktora. Poczułam jak pieką mnie policzki. -Ślicznie się rumienisz. A te iskierki w oczach dodają ci uroku- szepnął i wyszczerzył żeby. Jego twarz była tak blisko. Czułam na swojej twarzy jego przyśpieszony oddech. Wpatrywaliśmy się sobie w oczy. Czułam jak moje serce przyśpieszyło, a w moim brzuchu chyba zamieszkało stado motyli. W pewnym momencie zawstydziłam się i spuściłam wzrok. Patrzyłam się na swoje japonki. Odwróciłam się tyłem do Szota. Spojrzałam znów w gwiazdy. Poczułam jak objął mnie w pasie. -Wiesz jak te gwiazdy się nazywają?- spytał. -Perseidy- odparłam.- Musimy mówić szeptem? Wyraźnie rozbawiło go moje pytanie: -A chcesz, żeby ktoś nakrył cię ze mną i to w samej pidżamie smerfów? -No... nie- odparłam zawstydzona. I w tym momencie o mało co nie obudziliśmy wszystkich swoim śmiechem. Na szczęście szybko nam przeszło. -Mam niespodziankę- szepnął i złapał mnie za rękę. Dałam mu się poprowadzić. Zaprowadził mnie do stajni. Było tam strasznie ciemno. Syn Apolla gdzieś zniknął. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu się rozjaśniło, ponieważ zapalił z 10 świeczek. Na podłodze leżał kocyk, w okół rozrzucone było siano, na kocyku leżał kosz piknikowy, w pomieszczeniu czuć było zapach czekolady. -Pani zechce usiąść- powiedział szarmancko brunet i wskazał na kocyk. Usiadłam i pokazałam mu, żeby też tak zrobił. Nie zrobił tego. Patrzyłam na niego zdziwiona. On podszedł do jednej górki siana i wyjął z niej gitarę. Zagrał kilka akordów i odczekał chwilę. Patrzyłam na niego wyczekująco. W końcu chichocząc pod nosem zaczął od nowa. Zagrał i zaśpiewał: You're insecure Don't know what for You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or Don't need make-up To cover Up being the way that you are is eno-o-ough Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you-u Baby You light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't kno-o-ow You don't know you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't kno-o-ow You don't know, you're beautifu-u-ul! That's what makes you beautiful! So c-come on You got it wrong To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong I don't know why You're being shy And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes... Everyone else in the room can see it Everyone else but you-u Baby You light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't kno-o-ow You don't know, you're beautiful! If only you saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't kno-o-ow You don't know, You're beautifu-u-ul! That's what makes you beautiful! Na Na Na Na Na Na Naaaa Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na x2 Baby You light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't kno-o-ow You don't know, You're beautiful! Baby You light up my world like nobody else the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed but when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell You don't kno-o-ow You don't know, You're beautiful! If only You saw what I can see You'll understand why I want you so desperately Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe You don't kno-o-ow You don't know, You're beautifu-u-ul! You don't know, You're beautifu-u-ul! That's what makes you beautiful!* Gdy skończył, usiadł obok mnie, a ja zaklaskałam, pocałowałam go w policzek i rozpłakałam się. Przez łzy wykrztusiłam: -To... było cudowne... Wiktor przysunął się do mnie i wytarł moje łzy. Ujął w dłonie moją twarz. Po plecach przeszły mi dreszcze. Patrzył swoimi pięknymi brązowymi oczami w moje oczy. -Karolina... Już ci to mówiłem, ale niestety w słabych okolicznościach, więc stworzyłem lepsze warunki- wziął głęboki oddech.- Karolina... Kocham Cię. Nawet nie wiesz jak mocno, ale możesz się przekonać... Moja ukochana Karolino, czy zostaniesz moją dziewczyną? Odebrało mi mowę. Zdobyłam się tylko na kiwnięcie głową. Mój przedmówca tak się ucieszył, że aż mnie pocałował. Jego usta były miękkie i smakowały czekoladą. Pragnęłam, aby ta chwila trwała wiecznie, gdy nagle usłyszałam jak ktoś się zdziwił. Oderwałam swoje usta od jego ust. -Słyszałeś to?- spytałam. -Co słyszałem?- wyraźnie zdziwił się Szot. -Zdziwiony jęk- odparłam. -To pewnie Tomson gada przez sen- odparł. -Pewnie tak...- zmierzwiłam włosy. -Jesteś głodna?- spytał, otwierając kosz piknikowy i wyjął z niego gorącą czekoladę oraz wiele innych przysmaków. Po kwadransie połowa jedzenia zniknęła. -Mój gitarzysto mam prośbę, zagraj mi coś jeszcze- szepnęłam i położyłam dłoń na jego dłoni. Przełknął ślinę i powiedział: -Ale w zamian dostanę całusa?- wyszczerzył zęby. -Zastanowię się. Może zasłużysz- odpowiedziałam. Zaśpiewał: The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me The way you kiss, the way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There's ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me Once I thought that love was something I could never do Never knew that I could feel this much But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you Is more than a reaction to your touch It's a perfect passion and I can't get enough The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me The way you kiss, the way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There's ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me In my life I've been hammered by some heavy blows That never knocked me off my feet All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go And baby it's no mystery why I surrender Boy you got everything The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me The way you kiss, the way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There's ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought Your smile, you lips and boy the list goes on and on and on The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, There ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me The way you kiss, the way you cry, The way you move when you walk by There's ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me The way you look, the way you laugh, The way you love with all you have, Your dance, your drive, You make me feel alive Right now I think you see There ain't nothing ‘bout you That don't do something for me** Wsłuchiwałam się w piosenkę jak zaczarowana. Gdy skończył po prostu rozmawialiśmy. O wszystkim, tak po prostu. Po pewnym czasie zasnęłam. * * * Obudziło mnie pukanie. W drzwiach pojawiła się twarz Elizabeth. Gdy nas zauważyła to zarumieniła się i zakryła oczy. -Wszędzie Was szukałam. Jesteśmy na miejscu- powiedziała. Usłyszałam jeszcze jak mruczy pod nosem: -Znowu wymknęli się do stajni. Co jest z tym miejscem? Wszyscy tu wymykają się na noc... ************************************************************************************************ *One Direction- What Makes You Beautiful **Taylor Swift- Ain't Nothing 'Bout You Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach